


Undertale prompts 2020: Day 14: Human

by Zeliez



Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [14]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Day 14: Human, Gender-Neutral Chara (Undertale), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Chara (Undertale), Humans, Undertale prompt, underprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez
Summary: Chara hates humans.Chara just wants to be a monster.And their biggest disgust is to look like the people they hate the most.
Relationships: Chara & Asriel Dreemurr
Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905205
Kudos: 5





	Undertale prompts 2020: Day 14: Human

Chara hates humans.  
They hate their appearance, their pitiful behavior.  
They hate their arrogance, their disrespect, their stupidity.  
They hate them.  
That's why they came to Ebbot, to flee this species that they consider despicable.  
They came to disappear as in the legends.  
But they discovered this new species, with pure souls, full of compassion, full of love.  
Monsters.

And they feel it, they had to live among this species.  
If they were rejected so much by the human creatures, it was because they were monsters, within their very soul.  
Chara is a monster.  
They always have been.  
They have a brother, Asriel, a mother, a father, and together they form the royal family.  
Chara is a monster. They are not part of the vile and disgusting species on the surface.  
They are not human.  
Yet every day they woke up with this face, this skin, these eyes, these lips, this hair?  
They are too similar to humans.  
So they put red contacts.  
They might look a little less human.

But nothing changed.  
They don't have fur, or paws, only one eye, peculiarities that would make them just... a little bit more monster.  
They don't remember how many times Asriel stopped them from taking a knife to peel off that cursed, horrible, despicable skin.  
They're not human.  
They're not human.  
No, Chara is not human.  
But... they still look human.  
And this hatred, already strong, only grew, with each awakening, when they saw their reflection.  
Asriel loved their skin.  
Chara liked his fur.  
Asriel loved their hair.  
Chara loved the horns.  
But nothing changed.

Chara is a monster, yet their appearance, their physical form does not change.  
That's where the idea came from.  
Monsters are so much better. So compassionate, so full of kindness.  
They shouldn't live under this mountain.  
They should be the dominant species.  
But humans are too numerous, too strong.  
Until they heard the legend of the monster absorbing a human soul.  
Asriel was against it at first.  
But finally, Chara convinced him.  
Chara just wants to be a monster.  
And if there are no more humans, then Chara will be unique, will be a monster.  
What is genocide if it is for the good of this earth, of this species!  
...For them?

Chara is doing it for the best of all worlds.  
This world must begin again, the monsters...  
They are the ones who should see the sun.  
Chara knows that monsters would never want genocide.  
But it is necessary.  
And if they still have a part of them that is human, then they will let that horrible part of them carry out this carnage.  
And finally. They'll give up their human side.  
And they will be a monster.


End file.
